Hyougo Otoo
|japanese name= Hyōgo Otoo |alias= |race= Japanese |gender= Male |age= 30 |height=180 cm |weight=60 kg |birthday=November 20th (Scorpio) |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type=O |base of works=Subordinate Manager |occupation= General Manager |previous occupation= |partner= Kyouko Shirafuji |previous partner= |status= Married |relatives= Haruna Otoo (wife) |equipment= |manga debut= |anime debut= Episode 3 |japanese voice= Jōji Nakata, Daiki Nakamura (drama CD) |english voice= |image gallery= yes }}'''Hyougo Otoo '''is a kind middle-aged man, he is very patient and has difficulty expressing anger as seen with his interactions with Aoi Yamada who kept insisting him to take her in as an adopted daughter. He is a very faithful, and devoted husband as he travels all of Japan to search for his missing wife Haruna Otoo, who has an incredibly bad sense of directions (to the point that she was once in a sewer line, and even escaped a room that was sealed down with only one exit which was guarded by two employers). He is the top manager at the family restaurant Wagnaria, however despite his position he leaves all the work to his manager Kyouko Shirafuji and invests all his time into searching for his wife. He is seen in only a couple episodes of Working!! Background In the series, he comes to Wagnaria only occasionly due to business trips. Whenever he does come to the restaurant, it is said that he always brings something 'strange'. He is seen in the first season of Working!! bringing an ugly mask, foreign candy, and even a girl. He is responsible for bringing Aoi Yamada to Wagnaria for work. He found her on the streets and felt sorry for her when she shared her (fake) story to him that her parents had died from a house fire and she escaped. She developed a crush on him due to his kindness. He is often looking for his missing wife who has no sense of directions. It is said that she was shopping and got lost. Later in the series however involving Aoi Yamada and her real family, he is finally reunited with his wife Haruna Otoo who walked with Aoi Yamada, and Aoi's mother back to Wagnaria and Otoo at long last was able to see his wife again. (Episode 7 of Season 3) Relationships Family Haruna Otoo: Hyougo's wife. A loving wife who loves her husband but has went missing for a large part of the series due to her utter lack sense of direction. He used to be normal when he was younger but due to being married with Haruna, he claims that his presence has weakened. Love Life: Aoi Yamada: Yamada has a one-sided crush on Otoo. She wishes to be with him but due to him being married she gave up to be a mistress and Takanashi prevented this to lead her wanting him as her ideal father. He is also very grateful for Yamada because she seems to be the only person who can find his wife Haruna when she goes missing. Co-workers: Yachiyo Todoroki: He is afraid of Todoroki. She threatens Otoo with her katana if he brings Kyouko food. Despite her usual threats to him she does care about Otoo to feeling guilty due to her allowing his wife Haruna to disappear despite her being in the same area. Jun Satou: Popura Taneshima: She is very kind to all of the employees of Wagnaria and see's Otoo as a caring general manager. Souta Takanashi: Mahiru Inami: He is shown in Working!! He was nearly attacked by Inami due to her andophobia but Takanashi prevented this due to him stating that Otoo was nothing but air. possibly due to Otoo never being at Wagnaria despite it being his restaurant. Kyouko Shirafuji: She is his manager and he leaves all his work to her to have the time to go search for his wife however despite him leaving all his work to her, she does not work except cause food budgets on the restaurant stocks and complaining about having to work hard despite doing nothing but eat. She apparently see's him as a free food voucher as whenever he returns to Wagnaria he always brings souvenirs from the various regions he goes to. Trivia * His name is a pun on the word "father" in Japanese. This likely has something to do with Yamada attempting to get him to be her adoptive father. * Hyougo Otoo is the first character with status listed as married on Working!! . Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Working!! Characters